


I trusted you

by Strawberry_Mess



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Child Abuse, Child Death, Child Murder, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29823216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_Mess/pseuds/Strawberry_Mess
Summary: She trusted him. At least she thought she could.
Kudos: 9





	I trusted you

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fanfic. English is not my native language so if there is any wrong grammar or misspellings, please tell me.
> 
> Enjoy!

'Open the door, please!' Charlotte wailed.

She stood outside one of the most popular diners in Utah, "Fredbear's Family Diner." Owned by **William Afton** , and her father **Henry Emily**.

Fredbear's was applauded to be one of the best diners out there, from its joyful atmosphere, and funky, childish decor to the mouth-watering pizza, but the best part about this place is the animatronics. Springbonnie the guitar playing golden rabbit, and his partner, the face of the franchise and everyone's favourite, Fredbear, the golden singing bear.

Fredbear's is a place where fantasy and fun come to life.  
Where every child gets to experience the best of the best.

Well, not every child...

 **Charlotte Emily** kept banging on the door, crying desperately for anyone to let her back inside, but no one did. Her pleas remained unheard to the sounds of shrieking children and the animatronics' singing.

She sobbed as she slumped down in despair, hugging her knees to her chest, and burying her head between them.

It was a downpour.

She was soaking wet, shivering from the cold.

 _Please, someone, let me in, please_.

Those jerks were bullying a kid, she couldn't just stand there and do nothing! She thought her reputation as one of the owners' daughter would help her stand up to those vermins, but unfortunately, it didn't even discourage them. Instead, they decided to throw her out "to learn a lesson about modesty."

' They're nothing but a bunch of jerks' the eight-year-old sobbed angrily.

She honestly wouldn't be surprised if they were friends with Micheal.

'Charlotte?'

She perked her head up at the familiar voice.

'Uncle Will!'

She recognized that man, she knew that man. He was her father's best and closest friend. She was best friends with his daughter Lizzy, They were so close that she called him "uncle." Same with his children when addressing her father.

She stood up and ran to him, hugging him tightly and sobbing on his shirt.

' They threw me outside, they wouldn't let me in!' Charlotte wailed into his shirt.

'Shh, it's okay, it's okay' the British man said in a soothing tone.

She hiccuped into his shoulder, while the man rubbed her soothing circles on her back

His hand reached from her back to the back of her neck. She didn't notice, as she was whimpering on his shoulder.

Then he squeezed.

He started tightening his grip on her throat, she tried to scream but found she couldn't, she couldn't scream.

_help_

'U-un-c-cle W-ill,' she gurgled out.

_help_

Her horror-stricken, hazel eyes met her uncle's dull, grey ones. She could see the glee in them, the satisfaction clear on his face. There was no remorse whatsoever.

 **He's enjoying this**.

_help, someone, please_

Her hand gripped her uncle's, clawing at them struggling to get them off.

_somebody, anybody, help, please_

Her knees buckled, her vision's getting darker, and all she could see was her Uncle's disgusting grin, the uncle she trusted, the uncle who showered her with gifts, the uncle who let her have sleepovers with his daughter at his house, the uncle whom she saw as a second father.

_someone **save me** , please_.

She took on her last breath and closed her eyes. 

\---------------------------------------------

Charlotte opened her eyes again, only to find herself attached to strings.

Her eyes held the promise of _**vengeance**_

'

**Author's Note:**

> Again if there are any grammar errors or misspellings please tell me 
> 
> Criticism is very much appreciated. I would like to how to improve my writing. 
> 
> Thank you!!


End file.
